That Happy Place
by kaorismash
Summary: KakaSasu. Sasuke gets Kakashi drunk. Fluff. Post-timeskip AU.


**Title:** That Happy Place  
**Summary:** KakaSasu. Sasuke gets Kakashi drunk. Fluff.  
**Note:** Set post-timeskip. Is very much AU, considering the current direction of the manga.

* * *

The man was infallible, unbeatable (mostly), the infamous copynin of a thousand jutsu. Yet somehow a few glasses of that fruity alcoholic beverage Sasuke claimed wasn't highly concentrated had effectively knocked down his defenses. It had been an outright lie, yes, but Kakashi had a ridiculously strong sense of smell. There was no way he wouldn't have picked up on it.

Ignoring the fact that Sasuke had been hoping that he wouldn't, that his goal was to get Kakashi thoroughly inebriated

Which Kakashi apparently hadn't, which Kakashi most definitely _was_.

Sasuke watched the jounin humming happily on his seat with a slight deadpan. This just wasn't… _right_. Granted Kakashi's drunken self wasn't all that different to his usual lazy self, but this Kakashi seemed genuinely happy; he was bouncing about in his seat and humming in a way that was just as distracting as Gai's rainbows and sparkles, and _that_ was just so wrong in so many ways. Sasuke tugged the drink away from Kakashi.

"No," he said dryly, lips curling down with displeasure. The humming stopped, as did the infernal movements—a relief.

Kakashi, mask sloppily covering his lips but not his nose, leaned closer to him with a narrowed eye.

Sasuke stayed firm, ignoring the way the grey iris concentrated intensely on his own.

"Hmm…" Kakashi murmured, and reached out a hand towards the tall glass Sasuke was holding as far away from him as he could without moving from his stool.

Then, abruptly, Kakashi wasn't so close to him anymore. He had turned his attention elsewhere, was looking at the engravings of the marble countertop to his left, completely ignoring Sasuke.

Frustrating. Sasuke was almost tempted to return the stolen drink just to have Kakashi focusing on him again. He decided otherwise when he noticed Kakashi slanting him a look from the corner of his eye.

Sasuke scoffed. "Idiot." He reached forward—Kakashi stilled, gave up the pretence of inattention and eyed Sasuke openly with suspicion—and tugged at the mask so that it was properly covering more than half of his face again.

Kakashi blinked owlishly at him. Sasuke looked away, and sipped at—

—the drink that was no longer in his hands but pressed tightly between Kakashi's. Sasuke leveled Kakashi with a frown.

But Kakashi wasn't drinking it. He no longer seemed at all interested with tasting the blue liquid than he was staring down into the glass, enamored with the blocks of crystalline ice. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and moved to take it back again.

It wasn't so easy this time because Kakashi knew he'd do it. He didn't want him to. In a swift motion too fast for Sasuke to stop, Kakashi slid the glass towards the other end of the counter and watched, dispassionately, as it skidded smoothly along the first meter, condensation propelling it along. It wasn't long before the glass was rocking, before the turbulent waves inside sent it off the counter to its shattering demise.

The bartender glared at them in irritation but didn't dare utter a word.

Kakashi blinked in that characteristically bland way of his that made Sasuke wonder if he was really drunk or not. Then Kakashi laughed—no way he wasn't—and it made Sasuke wonder if, truly, Kakashi was a child on the inside—he certainly acted it.

"You're paying for that," Sasuke said flatly.

The angle of the silver brow and the slant of his eye told Sasuke that Kakashi was pouting. Small favors, that he couldn't see beneath the mask. He closed his eyes, temples throbbing faintly with the beginnings of a headache.

"You are," he said with a slight growl.

Kakashi hooked his finger under the edge of his mask, eye crinkling with smug amusement.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and his right hand shot out like lightning to wrap around the strong left wrist. No one, _no one_, was allowed to see how Kakashi looked beneath his mask, not as long as Sasuke was there to stop it.

Kakashi stared at him, deadpan.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Fine," he snapped. "You aren't." He was outright glaring, but Kakashi's eye merely creased into its crescent smile.

Kakashi did, at least, release his mask. Sasuke loosened his hold, though he kept his grip on Kakashi. Just in case, he thought to himself.

Sasuke didn't say anything when Kakashi leaned down, nuzzling into the arm still holding onto him, eye closing to rest. He would no doubt fall asleep. Kakashi always loved to sleep. A few glasses (or ten) of alcohol would never change that.

Sasuke stared at the head of silver hair. Then he reached underneath the table with his left and slid it into Kakashi's dangling right, interlacing their fingers together.

Sasuke allowed himself a small, tiny, barely-there hint of a smile when slim fingers curled tightly around his own.


End file.
